


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write Sam as a mix between 616 and the cartoon Sam, so some of the comic gets referenced, but you don't need to be familiar with it to enjoy the story! Also both of them are over the legal age of consent here, though I aged them up to 18 anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Dream a Little Dream of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075921) by [sennhang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennhang/pseuds/sennhang)



It’s not weird. 

No really, it isn’t!

Ending up in Peter’s bed every so often is totally not weird. Waking up snuggled up to him in the morning isn’t all that weird either… not really…

Okay, it’s a little weird.

But it’s not like it’s gay or anything! And it’s not like it’s something they had discussed. It just sort of… happened naturally.

Here’s the thing: Sam has had nightmares since he was small. Not for any particular reason, it’s just always been that way. At home whenever he would wake up terrified, gasping for breath in the early hours of the morning, Kaelynn had crawled into his bed and held his hand, and having her there had always been enough to calm him and lull him back to sleep. And before she was born he would crawl into bed with his parents, or just his mother if his dad was still out at a bar.

About two months into his stay at Peter’s house Sam discovers that Peter has nightmares too. With him it’s different though. Instead of shouting or gasping Peter wakes up sobbing.

The first night that Peter has one of those dreams he wakes Sam up with his crying.

It’s disorienting, waking up to the moonlight streaming peacefully in through the window and the sound of someone sobbing hard. He almost thinks he’s dreaming it, but a quiet wail of agony finally convinces him that he’s awake. For one bleary-eyed moment Sam assumes it must be Kaelynn. That thought is what finally wakes him from his groggy state and he bolts upright, looking over to her immediately to see what’s wrong.

He only realizes that the sounds are too deep to be a little girl’s crying when he’s already staring right at Peter, and Peter is staring back.

Worry and pity surge through him as Peter squeezes his eyes shut and tries to wipe the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. If he had realized it was Peter he would have done the polite thing and pretended not to hear.

“S-sorry,” Peter says, his voice cracking as he chokes on another sob.

“You okay?” Sam asks him nervously. He’s never seen Peter cry before. Not in person anyways. He looks smaller, more vulnerable when his guard is down and he sheds the sass and sarcasm.

“Yeah. Bad dream. I’ll be fine,” he manages. Sam can see that he’s shaking now. Can just barely see the way his face is twisted in despair.

Maybe it’s tiredness, or maybe it’s years of brotherly instinct, but seeing Peter heartbroken like this makes him want to comfort him, and he barely thinks about his actions before he’s climbing up onto his bed.

“Wh- what are you doing?” Peter chokes, too shaken to seem anything other than confused.

“Shut up,” he replies, shoving at him lightly to make him move over. He settles in, close but not awkwardly so, and hesitantly reaches out to put a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Sam…” Peter starts, and he can feel how stiff he is under his hand, but he can also feel the shuddering half sobs still welling up and he can’t bring himself to just ignore it.

“Parker… shut up. Just go back to sleep okay?” he rubs his shoulder soothingly to offset his demanding tone and he feels Peter relax, deflating like an old balloon as he shuffles in ever so slightly closer to him. He can feel the heat of Peter’s body and hear the tiny wracking breaths and slight whimpers fading into silence as he falls back to sleep.

He lets himself relax when Peter’s breathing evens out and falls asleep to the sound of his own steady heartbeat.

That morning had been awkward, but not overly so. Luckily if there had been any sleep cuddling it didn’t last, and they wake up facing away from each other, though their backs are pressed together tightly.

“Dude why does five am even exist,” Sam whines when Peter’s alarm goes off. They had training he remembers. Peter had made a sort of dying whale groaning noise and rolled over, burying his head in the pillow just inches behind Sam’s head.

“Mmph mmm mphm,” Peter had grumbled as Sam sat up and rubbed sleep from his eyes.

“What?” Sam asked, looking down at him.

“Five more minutes,” Peter groans, turning his face away from the pillow and leaving a drool stain in his wake.

“Yeah… okay. Except you slobbered all over my pillow,” Sam pouts, and then freezes, remembering suddenly that it’s not his pillow, it’s Peter’s.

He’s in Peter’s bed.

He can tell the exact moment that Peter makes the connection too because his face suddenly goes pink and he sits up, wide eyed and nervous.

“Uh… on second thought we should probably get dressed,” he squeaks, going even redder at his choice of words. Sam blushes too, realizing that while Peter wears full pajamas to bed, he’s only wearing a pair of worn out boxers.

“Right. Ava will be pissed if we hold her up,” he says awkwardly, shuffling off the bed and heading quickly for the bathroom.

“Yeah. And we don’t want to bring down the fury of Fury,” Peter adds halfheartedly. Sam barks out a nervous laugh, not because it’s funny, but because the level of awkward in the room is starting to make him feel a little hysterical.

He hesitates for a moment at the door when Peter says his name.

“Yeah?” he asks, turning back around to see Peter cross legged on his bed, looking sheepish.

“Um, I just wanted to say… thanks,” Peter says, rubbing the back of his neck ruefully. “And sorry for waking you up.”

Part of him wants to tease him. It’s kind of instinct around Peter now, to find a weakness and jab at it until Peter strikes back. But another part of him remembers the way Peter had looked last night, lost and broken, and he knows he could never do that to him. Ever. And besides, Sam knows what it’s like to wake up in the middle of the night feeling terrible.

“No problem,” he chokes out instead, before turning again to walk out the door. “Buy me a soda and we’ll call it even webhead,” he calls back, unable to resist, and he laughs when he hears Peter’s indignant spluttering and call of ‘jerk’ down the hallway behind him.

……….

The next time it happened was Sam’s fault.

He was flying at night, climbing higher and higher as he rides the currents, letting them take him where they will. He loves doing this; getting so high that he could almost pretend he was back among the stars. The lights of the buildings and houses below were twinkling like jewels, reflected by the stars above, and the only thing that would have made Sam feel any better is having some company. With that thought in mind he starts heading towards home. Not May’s house; his actual home where his mother and sister are probably getting ready for bed. They’ll probably stay up late to talk to him, and he would feel a bit guilty if he wasn’t so excited. Swooping low over his neighbourhood he speeds up, whooping in delight as he does a few excited spins. He misses home, and his blood is buzzing at the thought of seeing his family again.

Except when he gets there his house is gone.

Sam’s heart seizes in his chest and his stomach drops. Instead of his house sitting pristine and quiet in the darkness there’s a smoking crater in the earth. He thinks he can see his sister’s teddy bear in the rubble.

He has just enough time to think that he’s failed, that he’s failed the very people he wanted to protect by becoming Nova, and then he’s falling down down down into the black empty hole in the earth.

He wakes up to the sound of someone shouting, and for a startled moment he wonders if maybe they are alive, screaming out for him. His next thought is to wonder how he got from the smoking ruin of his house to a dimly lit bedroom before he realizes that it’s his own voice screaming and closes his mouth with a snap.

“Sam?” a worried voice sounds through the darkness, but his voice is stuck in his throat and he can’t answer. He’s breathing hard and trembling slightly, repeating to himself over and over in his mind that is was just a dream. His nightmares are usually about beasts slithering through the darkness with broken glass teeth and needle-like claws. They’ve never had anything to do with his family before.

“Sam!” suddenly Peter is crouching in front of him, hands on his shoulders as he tries to look at his face.

“Yeah. Sorry. Yeah,” he chokes out, noticing only now that his eyes are wet with tears.

“Nightmare?” Peter asks softly. He looks concerned when he nods yes. Sam briefly considers leaning forward just to have someone holding him, but Peter stands up before he can, tugging him to his feet as well.

“C’mon,” he whispers, pulling him to the bed. He lets Sam crawl in first, taking his place by the wall with the warmth of Peter’s body settling in as a soothing presence behind him. For a moment all he can hear is his own ragged breathing and Peter shuffling the sheets as he tries to get comfortable. He can feel frantic racing of his heart, pounding so hard it feels like a drum trying to beat its way out of his body, and the hot wetness of tears still streaming down his face. Then suddenly there’s a hand on his shoulder.

He jumps, startled, but Peter just squeezes him lightly in apology. He focuses on the warmth of his hand instead of the images of destruction that meet him when he closes his eyes, and somehow he manages to fall back asleep.

……….

After that it becomes a habit. It’s still a little uncomfortable those mornings when they wake up wrapped around each other, cuddling like there’s no tomorrow, but it’s worth the comfort provided at night. Some nights Sam almost wishes he could just crawl into bed with him right away instead of having to make himself comfy on the mattress on the floor, but he tries to shake those thoughts off because they’re weird. Why would he want to sleep with Parker? Er…sleep in Parker’s bed. With him. That would be stupid.

He also tries hard not to think about that one time he had woken up with Peter draped all over him and a bad case of morning wood. He had stiffened (pun not intended) staring horrified at where Peter’s leg was thrown across his and where Peter’s hip was pressed against his erection. He had stayed frozen like that for at least two minutes before the alarm had gone off loud enough to make him jerk away like he’d been burned. He had fallen off the bed and Peter had laughed, none the wiser, which should have meant Sam could forget about it. But somehow he still finds himself thinking about it more often than he really should.

Other than that though things are completely fine. They still bicker during the day, fighting like cats and dogs, and they still act as normal as they ever have around each other. On days that they’ve lost sleep though they do tend to snark less and watch out for each other more. It helps in battle to know that the other might not be on top of their game after a restless night, and it doesn’t hurt that they both know not to suggest anything beyond chilling on the couch together that day, even if the team wants to go out on the town.

So, other than a few odd thoughts, Sam maintains that it totally isn’t weird. That is he had… until now.

The day had been like any other day. Training, class, save the world at lunch, more class and then pizza and video games (he totally annihilated Peter) and a movie with the team before bed. Peter and Sam had started throwing popcorn at each other halfway through, and after a few minutes Luke had dumped a whole bowl over both of their heads and told them to shut up. Luckily there was more than one bowl, so they had still been able to eat some, but Sam is still shaking popcorn out of his clothing as he heads up to his and Peter’s room for bed.

“I’m just saying, I could have taken that dinosaur thing down in two seconds flat, and I wouldn’t have needed a stupid robot thing to do it,” Sam brags, climbing under the covers as Peter walks across the floor to turn off the light.

“They’re called Kaiju, the robots are not stupid, and you wouldn’t last five minutes out there bucket brain,” Peter retorts, making his way back through the dark and stepping on Sam in the process.

“Ouch!”

“Sorry,” Peter says, not sounding sorry at all. He actually sounds kind of smug.

“Sure you are,” Sam grumbles back at him, shuffling a little to make himself more comfortable. “Seriously though, how would you know? You’d probably be one of those science nerds sitting off to the side getting all touchy feely with the dinosaur brains.”

“No… with my luck I’d be drift compatible with you and have to put up with you and that giant ego of yours on a whole new level. I hear enough of how great you think you are from your mouth, I really don’t need to know what goes on under that bucket of yours,” Peter replies, sounding half asleep and more amused than anything else.

“You’d be lucky to get a look in my head Parker. I bet all I’d find in yours is science crap and cobwebs,” Sam yawns, and if Peter replies he doesn’t hear it as he falls asleep.

When he wakes up he’s not sure why for a few minutes.

The room is still pitch black, and when he looks at the clock it only reads 2am. He hasn’t had any kind of dream, doesn’t have to go to the bathroom, so has no idea why he’s suddenly so completely awake until he tunes in to the quickened pace of Peter’s breathing.

He sounds like he’s crying again, but trying to hide it, and Sam can’t help but wonder why. After all the nights he’s bawled his eyes out in front of him, now he gets shy?

Probably he feels embarrassed. Maybe he thinks he’s bothering Sam, especially since he’s been having more nightmares than usual lately. Sam is usually the one who has them more often, while Peter barely has any, yet in the last two weeks he’s had three.

Sam shakes his head. He had felt guilty too at first, but by now it’s so much of a habit that Peter is just stupid for thinking he’d mind. He wonders now how many nightmares Peter has been hiding, and feels oddly distraught at the thought of all those nights he’s missed out on sleeping in his bed. The thought of Peter crying alone in the dark is not a good one.

Peter gasps, and Sam feels his heart lurch at the idea that he is trying so hard to keep his sobs quiet. He scrambles to his feet, moving to the bed quietly and slipping under the covers like he has so many times before.

Peter freezes as Sam’s hand lands on his shoulder, letting out a little shout of surprise.

“Dude it’s fine, it’s just me,” Sam whispers, moving in closer. Peter is laying on his back tonight, which isn’t how he usually sleeps, but he seems too tense to roll over. Sam guesses he must have scared him and he’s probably embarrassed that he caught him crying when he was trying so hard not to.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he says after a few moments of tense silence, filled only by Peter’s ragged breathing. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you like this before. Just… it’s fine Pete,” he says. Peter makes a choking noise, turning his head to look at Sam with eyes as wide as diner plates.

“You- Sam what’re you…” he splutters. Sam notices his chest heaving and frowns to himself, rubbing Peter’s shoulder slightly awkwardly in gentle circles.

“Dude it’s fine,” he says, louder than he meant to which makes Peter flinch.

“O-okay,” Peter replies, still tense and staring at him like he has no idea where Sam came from or what he’s doing there. It must have been one hell of a nightmare Sam thinks.

He scoots in even closer, trying to reassure Peter with his presence and ends up just a whisper away from touching him, so close he can feel Peter shiver slightly.

“Sam,” Peter croaks after a few minutes, waking him just as he is starting to fall asleep.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know what you’re doing but I really need to…” Peter breaks off shakily, staring at him with wide desperate eyes. Sam nods before he realizes what he’s doing, and Peter gasps slightly.

“Wait… what? What did I just agree to?” he asks a second later as Peter starts to turn towards him.

“…Why are you in bed with me,” Peter asks, sounding uncertain, and it’s at that moment that something hard presses into Sam’s thigh, rubbing against him a few times seemingly unconsciously.

He realizes with a start that Peter isn’t wearing any pants.

His eyes widen almost comically, locking with Peter’s who looks suddenly mortified.

“You… you weren’t having a nightmare were you?” Sam squeaks, realization crashing into him. Heavy breathing, more gasps and groans than sobs… how could he have been so stupid.

“Shit,” Peter curses, stilling his hips with what seems like Herculean effort. Beneath the panic and embarrassment Sam wonders how close Peter had been before he climbed into bed with him. The thought sends a shiver down his spine.

“Oh god oh god,” Peter rolls away, sitting up and putting his face in his hands in horror. “Mm s’ sormph.”

“Webs you really have to stop talking into things,” Sam says, his voice only cracking a little.

“I’m so sorry,” Peter says, lifting his face up but studiously avoiding eye contact. “I just, oh god I just rutted against your leg,” Peter sounds like he wants to disappear, and Sam doesn’t know what to say. He’s still too shocked to formulate words. He also can’t stop thinking about how good it felt to have Peter’s naked erection brushing against the skin of his leg.

“It’s cool,” Sam says, feeling himself get hard as he peers through the dark, catching a glimpse of Peter’s hard on and replaying the feeling of it moving against him over and over in his mind. “I mean… I’m the one who climbed into your bed.”

“You were being nice. You thought I was having a nightmare and then I… oh god. I’m sorry Sam,” he whines, putting his face back in his hands in despair. That snaps Sam out of his daze. If anyone should feel bad it’s him. After all, he crawled into Peter’s bed without thinking or asking. Yet Peter is the one who seems to be torturing himself over it already.

“I shouldn’t have… I just thought… you said you’d seen me like this before and I thought maybe you were…” Peter cuts himself off with a groan. “That was stupid. Of course you didn’t mean… and then I…”

Sam stares at him, completely dumbfounded. Peter had thought he was coming on to him? That Sam had heard him or seen him do this before and was offering to what? To help him get off? Heat blossoms low in his belly and a matching heat warms his face as he blushes at the thought.

And then it clicks.

Peter hadn’t kicked him out. And that means that the rutting was probably on purpose. He hadn’t rejected him. Peter, at least on some level, actually wants him.

A slow smile spreads across Sam’s face, and he has to resist the urge to do a happy little dance, because Peter Parker wants him. Peter Parker wants to touch him and be touched by him, and Sam is harder than he’s ever been in his life.

His elation is short lived however when Peter makes a pitiful sound into his hands before looking up at him with wide pleading eyes.

“I’m so so sorry Sam,” he says, looking absolutely shattered. “Don’t be mad, and please please don’t hate me. I can get you a different room if you want just please-” Peter bites his lip, his eyebrows furrowed in worry as he searches Sam’s face for his reaction.

“Just shut up,” Sam snaps, and then he’s leaning across the bed to capture Peter’s lips in an awkward kiss. It’s off center and uncoordinated, and Peter is so shocked that he doesn’t kiss back, but Sam likes it anyways, if only because he leaves Peter speechless when he pulls away.

Sam grins at him like a shark as Peter blushes, his hand coming up to touch his lips like he can’t believe what they’ve just been doing.

“You kissed me,” he says accusingly, glaring at him. Sam blinks.

“Well yeah. You were being stupid,” he replies, confused. He has the sudden creeping feeling that maybe he’s made a mistake, but then Peter is practically in his lap kissing him hard and angry, all teeth and aggression and pent up frustration.

“You’re such a jerk,” he whispers when he pulls back, breathing heavily against Sam’s wet lips.

“Dude, what? How am I a jerk?” Sam asks, kind of offended. He’s pretty sure Peter should be begging him for more, but instead he’s insulting him. It doesn’t make sense.

“You’re the biggest idiot I’ve ever met,” Peter groans, pressing his forehead against Sam’s. “I thought you wanted me, and then that you were going to hate me, and then you kiss me? You’re the biggest stupidest jerk I’ve ever met,” he’s laughing softly now and Sam feels Peter’s lower lip brush his own, and his erection twitches in interest.

He doesn’t know what to say so he kisses him again, and Peter makes a soft sound as his mouth opens for Sam’s tongue. He pulls Peter in closer, sliding his hands around his waist and sighing happily when one of Peter’s hands tangles in his hair. He had initially planned on thinking up what to say while they kissed, but he completely loses the ability to do anything remotely as complex as think as Peter kisses him senseless. When they break apart Sam licks his lips, feeling nervousness and excitement war with each other when it hits him that Peter had been jerking off before and was probably painfully aroused by this point.

“Are you still…” he asks, unable to bring himself to finish the question. From the way Peter’s gaze follows his down to his lap he’s pretty sure he knows what he means.

“Yeah,” Peter mumbles back quickly, his voice barely audible.

“I could probably help you with that… if you want.” He tries to sound suave and alluring, but his voice sounds thin and high even to his own ears, and it comes out as more of a question than a smooth seductive line.

Peter’s eyes get huge and flicker down briefly to where Sam’s boxers are tented, and then he grins. “What a selfless offer,” he says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He moves the hand not in Sam’s hair hesitantly, pausing briefly mid-reach before letting it settle on the bare skin of Sam’s thigh.

Sam swallows hard. This is so strange and unreal, and he’s almost afraid it’s a dream, because he’s had ones exactly like this. But in his dreams he’s usually got Peter pinned to the bed by now instead of sitting with his hand on his leg and nervously sweating like the virgin he is.

“As if you didn’t love it web head,” he scoffs, finally finding his voice. He licks his lips absentmindedly, and then Peter is straddling him, pressing their lips together hard again. Sam kisses back, slipping his hand up under the back of Peter’s pajama shirt. His skin feels hot under his hands, and Sam feels his cock jump again when he remembers that Peter isn’t wearing any pants.

He’s starting to think Peter might have kind of a thing for his hair because both of his hands are buried in it now, tugging slightly and wrenching a moan from his mouth. Peter must like the sound because suddenly he’s grinding his hips down and oh god oh god that’s Peter’s erection rubbing up against his own. He moans again, louder this time, more broken, and bucks his hips up to create more friction.

“Peter,” he huffs, not even bothering to fully break the kiss as he pants into his mouth. Now it’s Peter’s turn to moan, moving in to kiss him again and again and rutting down hard in his lap over and over until Sam thinks he might explode from the pure pleasure of it all.

They should talk about this he thinks through the haze of desperation. How long has Peter liked him? Does he even like him, or is he just horny and Sam just happens to be there? How does he know exactly where to suck on Sam’s neck to make him melt and gasp and scratch down his back, making Peter arch in his lap?

But before he can ask Peter pulls back, and suddenly he doesn’t care about anything but getting his warmth back in his lap and his lips back on his own. “Peter, come back” he whines petulantly, trying to pull him back into his lap. Peter just chuckles unhelpfully, using his superior strength to pull Sam forward on top of him.

“Relax dude, this is better,” Peter smirks as Sam settles his weight on top of him. Peter’s hand snakes down and rubs against his clothed erection.

“Ah!” Sam cries out, his voice too loud in the silent room, and Peter has to shush him frantically, despite the fact that the team is used to Sam having nightmares from their Helicarier days and never come to investigate the sounds Sam makes in the night.

“God, you’re so loud,” Peter whispers, and maybe it was supposed to sound accusing like it always does, but it sounds kind of awed instead, and Sam feels his heart kind of jump in his chest. He opens his mouth to reply, but then Peter’s hand is pushing down his boxers and wrapping around his dick, and he’s not sure he’s ever seen this this many stars, not even when he lived in space.

He pumps his hand a few times and Sam has to lean in and kiss him to drown out the loud pleading noises he’s making, because those sound nothing like the sounds he makes after a nightmare. Peter palms the head of his erection and Sam kind of collapses on him. Peter chuckles and shifts so that their erections press together, and buries his hand back in the softness of Sam’s hair. For a second he considers complaining, because getting precome in his hair is kind of gross, but then Peter distracts him by rocking his hips up, making their cocks slide together in the most amazing way. Sam whines and starts to move his hips as well, the friction between them making them both moan.

At first he tries to go slow, but they are both too far gone to keep up a leisurely pace, and soon they are writhing together hard, pushing them both closer and closer to the edge with each rough desperate thrust. Peter’s cock is hard and hot and so so perfect, and Sam suddenly desperately needs to touch him there, especially if this is going to be his only chance. He eases up, sliding his hand down Peter’s abs and stomach, making him shiver, until his fingers brush his straining erection. Peter bites back a shuddery sound and Sam can feel him start to tremble underneath him. When he smirks into their kiss at the sound Peter retaliates by biting his lip and Sam is startled at how much he likes it, his hips jerking forward hard as he groans happily.

All of the nervousness of before is gone now, swept away in the tide of their desire for each other, and Sam doesn’t hesitate for a second to take them both in his hand, jerking them off together until neither of them can even pretend to concentrate on kissing anymore.

“C’mon webs, come already,” he growls, fighting hard to keep himself from orgasm. There’s no way he’s going to come first, but Peter really needs to hurry up because he’s so close he could scream.

“You first,” Peter says breathlessly through gritted teeth. Their grinding takes on a new, more competitive edge, each of them trying to make the other come first. Sam tugs hard on Peter’s hair and Peter gets him back by sucking a hickey just below his ear, sparking a heated competition that ends in Peter’s hands sliding down his back to cup his ass. Sam gasps as Peter guides his thrusts, squeezing his cheeks with each one, and when he bites his neck Sam can’t help but come. His orgasm shakes him hard, making him tremble and groan long and low as he desperately tries to keep his hand moving through it.

When he looks down Peter looks a little stunned, blinking up at him like he’s never seen something hotter in his life. He also looks like a smug asshole.

Sam pauses for a moment letting go of his own oversensitive dick so that he can wrap his fingers tighter around Peter alone. He jerks him off fast, and Peter makes an absolutely filthy sound at the new slick sensation of Sam’s hand, slippery with his own come.

“Let go Pete,” Sam whispers into his ear. “Come on. Come.”

“Sam, so close… ahh Sam!” Peter’s body jolts as he comes with Sam’s name still on his lips. The way he moans it makes it sound like an epiphany, and he never wants to forget the way it feels to have someone say his name like that.

He should let go of Peter’s cock now he thinks distantly, blinking down sleepily at him as they both try to get their breath back. He knows holding on is weird. He probably should have let go as soon as he felt him orgasm, but he hesitates. This might be the only time he gets to do this, and if that’s the case things between them are going to be weird anyways. He might as well enjoy this while he can.

“Uh, hey Light Brite, did I kill you or something?” Peter asks uncertainly. He hisses when Sam pumps his cock a few more times before reluctantly letting go and rolling off of him.

“You’re the… dead… one,” Sam mutters. Peter gives him a look and even in the dark Sam can tell he’s unimpressed. “Because I killed you. With sex.”

Peter snorts, sitting up for a second and fishing around for his pants which have gotten lost in the tangle of blankets and sheets. “As if. From the way you’re talking it sounds like I killed you with sex. Or at the very least drained you of whatever little brainpower you had left.” Sam squints at his silhouette in the dark, trying to make out the shadows that make up his thighs and his butt before he slides his pants back on and hides the view.

“Says the guy I reduced to moans a minute ago. How did it feel, not being able to think up a quip while I worked my magic?” he says sleepily, turning to face him and fighting back a smile as Peter rejoins him wraps an arm around him.

“Pretty good actually,” Peter admits, pressing his face into Sam’s shoulder and snuggling in close shyly.

“Yeah,” Sam agrees, yawning tiredly. He looks down at Peter and finds him already asleep, snoring and drooling and looking about as unattractive as it’s possible to look.

He wants to stare at him forever anyways.

But he closes his eyes, just for a moment, and when he opens them again there is sunlight streaming in through the window.

“W’ timesit?” Peter murmurs next to his ear, and he jumps a little. Cuddling with Peter again, that’s totally weird, he thinks blearily, still half asleep. It takes a moment for the events of last night to rush back in, but when they do he blushes hard and glances down to see that his legs are tangled with Peter’s, and his arm is draped over Peter casually, holding him close to his body.

“Shit, it’s 8:30 we’re late for school!” Sam blurts out, and he laughs as Peter springs up in panic, his eyes wide and terrified as he looks at the clock.

“Crap crap, you’re gonna have to fly us in and I’m going to miss my… wait a second,” he pouts down at Sam who is killing himself laughing on the bed.

“It’s Saturday. You should have seen your face though arachnerd! Oh my god you’re such a dork,” Sam wheezes, and Peter slaps his shoulder grumpily.

“And you’re a jerk,” he grumbles. He tries to hit him again but Sam grabs his hand, and soon they are wrestling on the bed, their fingers intertwined and all potential awkwardness forgotten as they bicker and call each other every name they’ve ever invented for each other.

Eventually Peter gets the upper hand, pinning him to the bed triumphantly and grinning down at him.

“Give up yet sunshine?” Peter asks victoriously, letting go just enough so that Sam can shimmy his back up against the headboard more comfortably.

Sam turns his face away, trying to hide his smile. “Sunshine? Really web head?”

“Yeah well, power of a star, I figured it fit,” Peter replies flippantly, but when Sam looks back up at him his cheeks look a little pink.

“Well it’s not as dumb as some of the other ones I guess,” he says lightly.

Peter is staring at him with an unreadable expression, and he kind of wants to break the tension or turn away, but he can’t. “So… uh,” he trails off as Peter starts to lean in slowly, giving him plenty of time to turn his head or push him off. Instead he reaches up, fisting his hands in the front of Peter’s stupid pajama shirt and pulling him down into a firm but surprisingly gentle kiss.

“Okay. So it wasn’t just a very vivid dream after all,” Peter chuckles. His eyes keep darting between Sam’s eyes and lips and he looks extra stupid with a big goofy grin on his face. His hands are on Sam’s shoulders, and he squeezes slightly before moving in, quicker this time, to kiss him again.

The bedroom is warm, and Peter’s skin feels hot where Sam’s hand is cupping his neck. They kiss lazily, like they have all the time in the world, and it’s everything Sam ever hoped it would be. Even when his foot falls asleep and Peter puts too much of his weight on his legs.

He’s not sure how long they’ve been kissing or how long they would have kept on kissing in the warm morning light when there is a knock at the door. Unfortunately whoever it is doesn’t wait before barging right in.

“I thought I heard you guys fighting, are you up yet? May wants- OH GOD MY EYES,” Luke screams, throwing a huge arm in front of his face to block the view.

Peter scrambles off of Sam’s lap, making a high pitched noise and Sam rushes to pull the covers up over himself despite the fact that he isn’t naked.

“Dude, have you ever heard of knocking?” they say simultaneously. Sam sounds more pissed and Peter sounds mortified, but they are both equally red in the face and embarrassed as hell.

“I did knock. You guys are so gross! And I don’t care how close you are, that talking at the same time thing is creepy,” Luke backs up out the door and slams it behind him, and they can hear him ranting to himself all the way down the hall.

In the silence they both turn to look at each other with shocked eyes. And then they burst into laughter.

“Did you- ahaha did you see his face,” Sam howls, rolling around on the bed and holding his stomach as he laughs.

“He looked like he saw a ghost,” Peter manages to wheeze. He rolls over and they are face to face, their laughter dying as they size each other up.

“So,” Peter says. His voice wavers a little, just barely cracking at the end of the word. He studies Sam’s face nervously for a moment.

"Yeah,” Sam breathes. Peter kisses him again just barely, and he knows he’s never going to get tired of the way Peter’s lips feel against his own.

“We should probably get up,” he says after a moment.

“Or… we could just not. Five more minutes?” Peter asks him hopefully, his eyes already half closed as he snuggles back up to him again.

“Yeah. Five more minutes.”

……….

“Danny had to do all of your chores this morning,” Ava snaps at them from the couch the moment they get downstairs. Her glare makes them both shiver slightly in fear, because good things never happen to those on the receiving end of that look.

“It was no trouble,” Danny shrugs, smiling as he looks between them.“It is not the size of the chore, but the size of the allowance which comes to the one who does the work,” he adds with a chuckle, and Peter groans.

“So wait, you’re taking our allowance?” Sam cries out, sounding distraught.

“Right on Danny. You deserve that money since they were too busy kissing to help out,” Luke mutters darkly from the corner, looking for all the world like they have kicked his puppy.

“LUKE!” they both screech at the same time.

“That’s still really creepy, ” Luke tells them, looking like he might try to punch them even as he shivers.

“Maybe we wanted to tell everyone ourselves,” Peter tries to keep his voice low, but Luke just snorts loudly and Ava laughs from the couch.

“Like it was a secret,” Ava scoffs. “Everyone knew you two bozos were hot for each other except the two of you.”

Danny’s smile looks like it might break his face.

“Yeah. I’m happy for you and everything, but that doesn’t mean I want to see you guys sucking face,” Luke adds grumpily.

“Then, oh I don’t know… maybe don’t bust into our room like that,” Sam says. He feels a glow at the words ‘our room’ that he’s never felt before when he calls it that and has to fight to keep looking unimpressed when all he wants to do is smile forever.

“You should feel blessed that kissing was all you saw,” Danny chuckles before Luke can respond. He looks overjoyed, and Sam blushes a little because Danny is the only one who knew about his little crush.

“Danny! Mental images! Why would you say something like that,” Luke groans.

“What is unpleasant for you may be bliss to another,” Danny says, laughing hard now as he elbows Luke and takes in his horrified expression.

While everyone else seems preoccupied Sam reaches over and slides his hand into Peter’s behind their backs. He sees him smile out of the corner of his eye, and leans in to press a sneaky kiss to his cheek.

“You guys are going to be insufferable now aren’t you?” Ava says, making them both jump. She’s staring at them half amused and half disgusted, already sounding worn out by their idiocy.

“Since when was Sam ever sufferable?” Peter says back, regaining his composure. “He’s like the most unbearable person I know, and I’ve met Jameson.”

Sam shoves him with his shoulder. “Hey!”

“What? It’s true!”

“Worse than Jameson? Really?”

In the end Ava has to kick them out of the room for fighting too loudly, and they end up making out roughly on the stairs. Peter bites Sam’s lip hard and he has to try his best not to moan too loudly. He doesn’t plan on getting carried away, but then Peter slides his hand up his shirt and draws circles on his nipple with a thumb, and Sam pushes him down hard. He starts working his hips against him unconsciously, and Peter presses back up against him just as enthusiastically.

Not a second later Luke comes around the corner, freezing at the bottom of the stairs in horror. “GET A ROOM,” he bellows, pulling them apart, picking them both up and carrying them up the stairs to their room.

He throws them on the bed and slams the door behind him and they both collapse back into a fit of laughter. They laugh until their sides ache, using it as an excuse to drape themselves all over each other, so that by the time they stop they are in the perfect position to do some more kissing.

“Looks like you’re having a bit of trouble there. I could help you out with that if you want,” Peter smirks when they break apart. He’s staring at Sam’s crotch with a devilish look on his face and it only gets worse when Sam nods and bites his lip nervously.

Peter presses another quick kiss against his lips before moving down and shoving his shirt up so he can kiss at his chest. His tongue traces a nipple, following the motions his fingers had made on the stairs and making Sam gasp.

“I want to try something,” Peter says as he kisses down his stomach. He pauses momentarily when his mouth reaches Sam’s waistband, and he looks up at him expectantly. “This okay?” he asks nervously.

Sam almost snaps his neck with the force of his nod.

After that he loses track of everything that isn’t Peter’s tongue and lips sliding down his cock. Having this, he thinks absently, being here and having Peter want him and touch him and pleasure him… this is a dream come true.

……….

In the end it isn’t really all that weird.

Sam gets to sleep in the good bed most nights (except when they have real fights and Peter makes him sleep on the floor again), and they get to kiss and have sex a lot too which is really nice. They go on dates every so often, and kick ass together, and call each other every rude name under the sun, but now more often than not they sound like pet names rather than insults.

The nightmares still come occasionally, but now when they wake up they are already in each other’s arms. Sam kisses away Peter’s tears or Peter rubs his back to calm him, and somehow the bad dreams don’t seem to matter as much now that they have each other.


End file.
